


Life As She Knew It

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris arrives home early and catches Barry in the act.





	Life As She Knew It

Barry had been distant. Some would even say withdrawn, but Iris wasn’t at the stage of worry yet. She understood that their lives weren’t normal. Between their jobs, the constant, never-ending demands of Barry’s double life as a hero, plus the normal people problems that they still had to deal with, their plates were definitely full.

Therefore, she didn’t expect the source of the steady creaking coming from their closed bedroom door to signal to anything was wrong. It wasn’t abnormal for Barry to pleasure himself in Iris’ absence. His superpowers heightened his libido to planes she couldn’t reach in her fully-human body, so she often encouraged him to take care of himself when he needed to.

If she had been a younger woman, in her early twenties, her immaturity may not have allowed her to be so understanding. But she was a grown woman who understood that everyone had basic needs. And that him pleasuring himself didn't take away anything form her. Besides, she, too, had had to put out the fire in between her legs when his heroics had him making love to the city at all hours of the night, instead of her.

What raised her brows and inspired her to approach the door light on her feet, was the loud moaning of a woman that accompanied the creaking. Barry didn’t watch porn. Not even when he was a teenager, so unless someone had broken into their home...NO. "It's just not possible," she rationalized with every step towards to room.

This was the man who’d gone to the ends of the earth to save her from countless villains, who sang to her a song he wrote himself when he proposed, who’d brought her a dozen roses every single Tuesday for three years straight, and who, even now, when they spent more time apart than together, and who she often had to down to get a good morning kiss in before their day started, still looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

So when she resisted tearing the door off the hinges, and gently pushed it open just to see a woman with bleach blonde hair that was being tossed shoulder to shoulder as she rode her husband, the man she’d known for over 20 years, the man she loved, into a pulp, she froze.

Her body, her mind, her heart, all halted in time as they attempted to process the sight in front of her. The sight of this woman fucking her husband so good, neither of them had heard her come in, the sight of her husband underneath her, his feet were drawn up halfway up his body, his hands resting above his head, as the woman with bleach blonde hair twisted and turned, rocked and writhed on his dick like a porn star.

And the sounds. The sounds of his grunts, a guttural cry if you will, that was born in the depth of his loins, which when mixed with the air, produced a lecherous anthem Iris hadn’t ever heard before, not even while they were deep into their lovemaking, mixing with this bitch's high-pitched squealing, the “daddies,” the “fuck me’s” the “babies,” all crescendoing into a climax which would have shattered her nervous system, if she stayed there any longer.

She had to go, to get out of there. It didn’t matter to her what would follow once she slammed the door behind her, definitely separating it from the hinges, because, as far as she was concerned, her life was already over.


End file.
